bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother All-Stars (US)
Big Brother All Stars was the seventh season of the American reality television series Big Brother. This season featured 14 out of a possible 20 eligible past contestants to return for a second time. It began on July 6, 2006 and aired on CBS for 69 days, concluding on September 12, 2006, when Mike "Boogie" Malin was crowned the winner with five votes from the jury. House Guests *Alison Irwin - Season 4; Runner-Up *Danielle Reyes - Season 3; Runner-Up *Diane Henry - Season 5; Evicted: 3rd place *Erika Landin - Season 4; Evicted: 4th place *George Boswell - Season 1; Banished: 5th place *Howie Gordon - Season 6; Evicted: 5th place *James Rhine - Season 6; Evicted: 7th place *Janelle Pierzina - Season 6; Evicted: 3rd place *"Jase" Wirey - Season 5; Evicted: 10th place *Kaysar Ridha - Season 6; Evicted: 10th place *Marcellas Reynolds - Season 3; Evicted: 5th place *"Nakomis" Dedmon - Season 5; Evicted: 4th place *Mike "Boogie" Malin - Season 2; Evicted: 8th place *Will Kirby - Season 2; Winner Candidates Out of 20 candidates selected to participate in the show, six were not chosen by the public nor the producers to enter the house. *Bill "Bunky" Miller - Season 2; Evicted: 5th place *Dana Varela - Season 4; Evicted: 7th place *Ivette Corredero - Season 6; Runner-Up *Lisa Donahue - Season 3; Winner *Michael "Cowboy" Ellis - Season 5; Runner-Up *Monica Bailey - Season 2; Evicted: 3rd place Voting History } | | | | | |- ! | | Nakomis || Jase || Diane || | | Howie || George || | | |- ! | Alison || Nakomis || | Diane || | Marcellas || | | | |- ! | Alison || Nakomis || Jase || Diane || James || Marcellas || | |5}} | |- ! | Alison || Nakomis || Jase || Diane || Kaysar || }} | |6|}} | |- ! | Alison || | Jase || Diane || | |8}} |- ! | Danielle || | Jase || | |9}} |- ! | | Nakomis || | |10}} |- ! | Danielle || | |11}} |- ! | | |12}} |- |} Game History Week 1 *On Day 1, 14 former houseguests entered the house. Jase and Janelle won the HOH competition "Falling Stars" to become the first Co-HOHs in Big Brother history. *Danielle and Alison tried to get Jase and Janelle to not agree on the nominees so the Jase and Janelle would become the nominees but in the end they nominated both Danielle and Alison. *Janelle won the first POV competition of the season entitled "One Man's Trash is Another Man's Veto", she chose not to use it. *On Day 11, Alison was evicted by an 8 to 2 vote. Only Diane and Nakomis voted to evict Danielle. Week 2 *Kaysar won the HOH competition entitled "Alison Rules." After Kaysar won HOH, Howie became esctatic. *Diane, Erika, Mike, George, Will and Jase won the first Food Competition entitled "Slop Till You Drop" *Kaysar nominated Diane and Nakomis for eviction. *Erika won the second POV competition of the season entitled "Big Brother Golf Classic." She didn't use it. *Nakomis was evicted by an 8-2 vote. Only Will and Janelle voted to evict Diane. Week 3 *James won the HOH competition titled "Pay Attention." *James nominated George and Will for eviction. *George won the Power of Veto competition entitled "How Bad Do You Want It?." He used the veto on himself. James replaced him with Jase. *Jase was evicted by a 9-0 vote. Category:Big Brother Seasons Category:Seasons with Returning House Guests